


Perfect Day

by havocthecat



Category: Lost World (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marguerite and Roxton are stuck. But at least they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/319909.html)

The plateau was hotter than usual today, and Marguerite's blouse was sticking to her in all the most uncomfortable places. She'd put on her breeches this morning, and that had proven to be a disastrous choice, because while she could move more easily, her legs were hot. The wide brim of her hat shaded her eyes, but beads of sweat sprang out on her forehead the instant she clapped it on her head. There wasn't even a breeze to stand in.

She looked down from the treehouse, and a patch of white caught her eye. Roxton was home, hopefully with a rabbit, or something they could eat for dinner. Marguerite pouted. They were going to have to cook on a hot stove in the hot treehouse on a hot day. It wasn't _fair_ ; she hated this stupid plateau.

She glanced down again. On the other hand, Roxton's shirt was sticking to him in all of the _right_ places, and his breeches, though scuffed and muddied, really did show his legs off _quite_ attractively. He shaded his eyes and looked up, rifle slung over one shoulder, then smiled when he saw Marguerite. She waved, a smile coming to her face, and ran lightly downstairs to join him.

"Anything good?" she asked.

"Sadly," he said, smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned against him, feeling strangely comfortable. "No. Except for this absolutely beautiful day."

"Roxton!" exclaimed Marguerite, slapping him lightly on the chest with her open palm. "This day is miserable and horrid and you know it!"

"It was," he said, grinning down at her. "Until just now."

"Oh," said Marguerite, starting to smile. "When you put it _that_ way..."

"Exactly," said Roxton, satisfied.

\--end--


End file.
